The present disclosure generally relates to a wearable device for use in a virtual, augmented, or mixed reality (VR, AR, or MR) system, and more specifically relates to determining positions of a body part that the wearable device is worn on.
VR is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a system. Similarly, AR or MR combine a computer-simulated environment with reality for presentation to a use through an AR/MR system. Typically, a VR/AR/MR system includes a headset that provides visual and audio information to the user. However, when wearing the headset, the user is unable to see the user's hands or interact with the simulated environment presented by the headset with the user's hands. Conventional systems create virtual hands in the simulated environment and use a hand tracking system to track motion and positions of the user's hands. However conventional hand tracking systems are often unable to accurately track positions of the user's fingers and thumbs, and thus are unable to track the precise movements of the user's digits and hand through space and time, causing poor representation of movement of the user's hand by virtual hands of the user within the simulated environment.